


Six Days

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Halloween (2018)
Genre: Doctor Loomis, F/M, Halloween, Killer x reader, Michael Myers - Freeform, Psychopath, Sartain, halloween(2018), horror movie, the shape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Michael Myers stalks you for six days leading up to Halloween. I will update each day until Halloween.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Read me!  
> Hope I got your attention. I modeled this fanfiction after the newest Halloween (2018) since I think the mask looked the best in this film. I did change a few things, like the bus crashed one week exactly before Halloween night instead of right before. The reader is a family friend of Laurie Strode, she considers you almost like a grandchild. That's Michael's motive (I know he's supposed to kill without motive but you know what I mean) for going after you.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, sorry it's short!

He stood across the yard from you, barely visible. It had just turned ten P.M, the sun was long gone and it was six days exactly until Halloween.  


“You’re already here?” You whispered to yourself in disbelief, watching him, the both of you completely frozen. The only thing moving was your hair from the wind, which was somehow making you feel even more vulnerable.  


He was about a football field away which should have been a relief, but it wasn’t. You had heard tales of what he could do, you look away for one second and he would be in front of you, without a sound. You had no choice but to keep your eyes locked on his figure and slowly walk backwards into the safety of your house. You knew he wouldn’t try to kill you yet, he was going to save you for Halloween night like he did the rest of them. Or at least you hoped you had that long.  


You got inside and closed the door, locking it behind you. “He’s not going to kill you yet, (Y/N).” You spoke aloud as you went around the house, making sure every door and window was locked and secure. “When did he even escape?” You muttered and walked back to the front door, looking out the window beside it. As you expected, he was nowhere to be seen. That's his game. He lets you know he’s there.  


Walking back to the living room you turned on your television and went to the nearest news channel. Sure enough, the hosts were going on and on about a bus crash. The bus transporting several inmates from Smith's Grove Sanitarium to a maximum security prison crashed into a ditch, and both guards were killed. You covered your mouth with your hand as you watched, unable to understand how they let this happen. How they let Michael Myers escape.  


Your heart jumped in your throat as your cell phone let out the loudest noise. “My god!” You gasped and tried to calm down before you pulled it out of your pocket. It was Laurie.  


“The bus crashed, Michael escaped.” She started in a panicked voice.  


“I know, I-” For some reason you debated telling her. You knew it would only cause more panic, and you also knew (well, you had a hunch.) that you weren’t in any real danger yet.  


“They can’t find him.” You could tell how panicked she was and telling her you just saw him in your yard would definitely send her over the edge.  


“What are you going to do?” You asked and sat down on your couch, chewing on the inside of your cheek.  


“I’m going to get my family together, and…” She went silent for a moment, brief static in the phone giving you a sense of dread. “I’m going to kill him.”


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a second appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is weird, but I promise it's all for a reason. Even if you don't know it yet.

You hadn’t seen Michael after last night, choosing idiotically to go to school since it was already Friday. You weren’t even sure if you had actually seen him, or if it was some sort of figment of your imagination. It was stupid to think, since it was already on the news that the bus he was transported on had crashed and he was nowhere to be found. But they had also found around five of the other inmates, so he could have been one of them.

  
You kept telling yourself that throughout the day. It worked for a while, you had almost fully convinced yourself.

  
“Was Allyson at school today?” You asked Sophie as you climbed in the passenger seat of her car, throwing your bookbag in the back seat.

  
“She wasn’t in first period.” She replied as she started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. “I mean, I wouldn’t be. I would have gotten in my car and drove all the way across the country. Fuck that.”

  
You chewed on the inside of your cheek, thinking maybe that would be best for you to do. “Well, did you hear they already found five of the missing inmates?” You asked in a hopeful tone.

  
“Yeah, and they caught another a few hours ago.” She said and lit a cigarette, rolling down her window. A cold breeze rolled in the car and blew the smoke right in your face. You cringed and turned away from her, looking out your window. People already had pumpkins out, a few of them were even carved.

  
“Do you know if they caught him?” You asked after a moment.

  
“No, they didn’t say which freaks they found.”

  
“Jesus Sophie, it’s as if you want them to come and kill you.”

  
“What? I’m not wrong. They’re from that nuthouse, aren’t they? They’re freaks.”

  
You hid your offense, not sure why you were offended, and looked back out your window. That’s when you saw him, standing between two houses, looking directly at you. “Oh my god, stop the car, stop!” You shouted after she passed him.

  
She slammed on the breaks, looking at you with confusion. “What the fuck, why?”

  
“Go back!” You rolled your window down to get a better look as she put the car in reverse and went back to where you saw him. “No, no.” You whispered as she came to a stop right where you saw him. He was gone.

  
“What the fuck was it?” She demanded, and when you didn't answer right away she grabbed your arm roughly. “(Y/N)!” She shouted.

  
“I saw him, he was just there, right there!” You pointed out the window to the now empty space. “Call the cops.” You weren’t going to make another stupid mistake.

  
“Are you sure you saw him?” She asked as she pulled out her phone, dialing the number.

  
“I’m not crazy, he was right there!” After you said it, you paused. Were you crazy? You didn’t have time to think before Sophie shoved her phone at you.

  
“Hello?” You heard the operator say and you quickly stuttered out what happened, giving the address and everything. She told you to leave the area as soon as possible, and that there were officers on the way. You didn’t want to leave, you wanted to watch them take him away, but you knew it was the smartest thing you could do.

  
“They said the cops are on the way now and we should leave.” You told her after handing her back her phone.

  
“Did you really see him?” She asked as she drove off, ignoring the speed limit. “Like, you’re not lying?”

  
“No!” You shouted, upset, tears forming in your eyes. “Why would I do that Sophie?”

  
“I don’t know! You know people do that all the time! False reports! Like when people get kidnapped and people call in false tips to feel like a part of something!”

  
You swallowed back a lump in your throat and tried hard not to let the tears fall. “I’m not like that and you know it.” You couldn’t hide the hurt in your voice.

 

“Well,” She started but couldn’t find anything else to say.

  
You blinked the tears away and cleared your throat. “Are you still going to work?”

  
She shook her head and picked up the still burning cigarette she dropped in the cupholder, the long ash that had built up falling onto the floorboard. “I don’t think so. I don’t think I can now.”

  
“Neither can I. Can I stay the night at your place?” You asked and she nodded as she took a long drag.

  
***  
You couldn’t sleep at all not knowing if you really saw Michael or not. You hadn’t seen anything on the news, which you were binge-watching, about him being found, or even the fact that he was spotted. The police probably found nothing and chalked it up to exactly what Sophie had suggested earlier.

  
She had gone to bed down the hall a few hours ago, leaving you alone in the dark living room with nothing but the television. They kept repeating the same four stories over and over again, all concerning the bus crash.

  
You were beginning to finally feel tired after it turned twelve A.M, so you laid down on your side and allowed your eyes to close. You were almost asleep when you heard a door slam, so loud it shook the house. The first thing that came to mind was Sophie’s father, who worked the night shift, and you closed your eyes again. You hated him, he was so loud and obnoxious. He had no consideration for anyone else, ever, so slamming the door the way he did wasn’t out of the ordinary.

  
The attempt at sleep failed again for the second time when you heard her scream, only a moments after the door slammed. That shook any hope of sleep out of you and you sat upright, eyes wide open searching for any movement in the dark house. It was impossible to see anything beyond the living room. You felt paralyzed and helpless as you heard her scream your name, only once before there was silence.

  
You turned off the television and was left in pitch black darkness. Using this to your advantage you slid off the couch silently and crept to the front door. You reached for the handle before remembering there was a cowbell hung from the door handle, and it would be a dead giveaway to your spot. Taking it off the handle would result in at least one clink, and you weren’t willing to take that risk.

  
Looking back to the hallway you were once again greeted with absolute darkness. You knew whatever just happened was still isolated to that room, since you hadn’t heard the door open again. Wasting no time you slowly crawled back towards the couch, picking up your phone and dialing 911.

Once the operator answered you realized you wouldn’t be able to talk any, so you pressed a few buttons and let them hear you breathe.

  
It took him a moment of asking you questions but eventually, you developed a system, one button for yes and two for no.

  
“Is there an emergency?”

  
Beep.

  
“Has someone been injured?”

 

Beep.

  
“Are you injured?”

  
Beep beep.

  
He paused a second and you heard him typing on a keyboard. “Alright, I’ve tracked your address and I’m sending officers and paramedics your way. Is the injured person still breathing?”

  
You didn’t know how to answer, but you were sure if who you thought was in that room was really in there, there was no way she was still alive. Beep Beep. He typed a bit more before talking again. “Stay with me, okay?”

  
Pressing the buttons once you slowly opened the bottom kitchen cupboard, which only held a few plastic tubs. You took them out and carefully moved into the empty space, taking the tubs back in with you in case whoever just killed Sophie walked in the kitchen and saw them on the floor.  
“Was this done on accident, or was this person killed?” It sounded so weird to hear these kinds of questions. “Sorry, was this an accident?”

Beep Beep.

“So they were killed on purpose?”

Beep.

“Are you the one who killed them?”

Beep Beep.

“Is the suspect still in the house?”

Beep.

“Okay, stay with me. Can you find a safe place to hide?”

Beep.

  
He started asking you another question but you had to hang up when you heard the door open down the hall. You made sure your phone was on silent and closed your eyes, it wasn’t like you could see anything anyways.

  
The next few minutes were the longest of your life. You could hear him walk from the hallway to the living room, then the footsteps neared you.  
You held your breath as you heard him enter the kitchen. By now, you were sure it was Michael. It had to be. Who else could it be? Oh god, you forgot about all the other inmates who escaped. You knew nothing about them. What if one was a psycho who would eat you alive? Or had a thing for torture? All those terrible thoughts raced through your mind and you fought to stay calm as the footsteps stopped in the kitchen.

  
You opened your eyes instinctively, even though you knew you could see nothing in the small cupboard you managed to fit in. He took two more steps and it sounded like he was right in front of you. Your suspicions were answered when the cupboard three doors down from you was opened. You could see the light from the outside streetlight barely shining in, illuminating the dishes stacked up in the first cupboard. Your heart lurched as he opened up the one next to you, you could see his legs.

  
This was it, he was going to find you. You closed your eyes again and waited, unable to do anything else.

  
Quiet sirens were heard down the street, slowly getting louder. Your eyes filled with more tears as you heard them, a small glimmer of hope had found you in the form of flashing blue lights in the reflection of the plates next to you. The timing was impeccable. You saw Michael's legs retreat as he slowly walked back down the hall and out the back door.

  
Relief flooded your entire body when the cabinet door opened a few minutes later and a police officer stood in front of you. That’s all you needed, you were safe now. You burst into tears, blubbering about the whole thing, trying to get it all out at once.

  
After they got all the pictures they needed they took Sophie's body out. It was covered with a black sheet but she was still streaming blood, all over the floor and onto the wheels. “How did she die?” You asked the two people who were pushing her out the front door. “Please, tell me.”

  
“Extreme blunt force trauma to the head.” One of them said after a moment. Your stomach turned and you turned away from them, trying to stop yourself from thinking about all the things that could mean. You didn’t hear anything hitting the walls. He could have done so many things.

  
They said they needed to take you down to the station, which was expected, and you were relieved you’d at least be around law enforcement.  
As they led you out of the house with a blanket on your shoulder and an umbrella on your head, you wondered of Laurie had already found out.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long, this took a few hours to make perfect, hope you all like it!

You couldn’t get up with Laurie at all. She was the only person you’d feel safe with, and you still didn’t know why Michael was stalking you. You were born while he was in containment. You weren’t related to the Strode woman, how did he even know you existed? 

 

Since Laurie and the rest of her family were off the grid, you had been staying at the nearest police station, the only place you felt safe being. You sure as hell weren’t going home, and you didn’t remember how to get to her house. 

 

The first time you met Laurie was when you were spending the night at Allyson’s house and the grandmother stopped by. You were drawn to her instantly, she radiated a strong independent presence and was much a much more badass authority figure than your own grandmother. Ever since then the two of you formed a weird friendship, she taught you everything she knew about guns and self-defense, and in return, you promised to keep Allyson safe, even though she never told you what from until a year ago.

 

“You guys want anything to eat?” One of the cops you were spending the evening with asked as he put his coat on. “I’m starving.” His name was John and he was one of the town’s favorite cops, 

 

“Yeah, pick me up my usual from Donna’s grill.” The cop sitting in front you, George, said as he laid out a green uno card on the table. 

 

“I’m good.” You had no appetite at all and you were barely interested in the game you were playing. It was the only thing you could do to pass the time but it was doing an awful job at it. 

 

“Alright, lock the doors behind me.” The first officer said as he walked out, the second one standing up after him to go lock the door.  
You played for a little while longer before George spoke up. “So you think this guy is after you, huh?”

 

You pulled your attention away from the cards in your hand and frowned. What kind of question was that? “Of course I do, I’ve seen him three times already, and the third time he killed my friend.” George nodded as he realized he crossed a line and looked back down to his cards. Before he could see if he had one that matched yours, his radio lit up as someone began talking. 

 

“This is Officer Rode, we’ve got a 187 and a 217 at 270 Chestnut Street, multiple injured and at least one death.” 

 

“This is Officer Harvey, I’m on my way.” He stood up and set his cards down, putting his gun back in his holster. 

 

He wasn't going to leave you there alone, was he? It was after hours and it was just asking for trouble. You looked up and began objecting until the radio went off again. “Officer down! I repeat-” There was a sickening cracking noise and then static. 

 

“Shit.” George muttered and ran out of the front office, leaving you without another word. And there you sat, your cards frozen in your stiff hands as you realized what was happening. He left you completely alone in the station besides a few drunk drivers in temporary jail cells. 

 

It took all your strength to stand up and walk out of the front office to the back, away from the windows and doors. ‘He doesn’t know you’re here.’ You thought to yourself as you slowly made your way down the long hall to the jail cells. You felt safer back there with people rather than in the front of the building where anyone walking by could see you.  
One of the drunk drivers who was still very much wasted looked happy to see you. “Come to keep me company?” She said slowly, leaning against the bars. You looked at her with disgust, not a lot made you mad like drunk drivers did. They were irresponsible and selfish. 

 

When you didn’t respond, instead going into one of the empty cells, that caught her off guard. “What are you doing?” She asked and put her arms through the bars, folding them in front of her. 

 

You didn’t answer again as you sat down on the bed, trying to calm your nerves. ‘He has no idea you’re here.’ You thought again and looked back across the small hall to the woman who was watching you. “Hey, why don’t you let me out of here?”

 

“Really, lady?” You sighed, raising a brow at her attempt to go free. 

 

“Yeah, really. You think I wanna be stuck here while there’s a crazy person running loose? No thank you, I’d rather go home to where I’m safe. It’s a lot safer than here, I’ve got a shotgun and lots of locks. And here, I don’t think either of us has any sort of protection if he decides to mosey on in here and kill everyone he sees.”  
“What do you know about Michael?” You furrowed your brows and stood up, crossing your arms. 

 

“I know he’s after that same girl he tried to kill all those years ago, and everyone she knows. And by the looks of how you seem like a baby deer hiding from a grizzly, I know he’s after you too.” 

 

Rolling your eyes you nodded, pretending not to care. “Well, for a drunk woman you’re pretty observant.” You gave her credit for that. She smiled as if she was proud of herself. 

 

“Now come on and let me out, I’ve got enough hunting guns at my house to protect us from the hulk.” It sure was tempting, she was only in there for drunk driving, so how dangerous could she be? She had a point about her house being safer, the only guns here were all locked up. 

 

You considered it for a moment before deciding it was better than staying here and waiting for either the cops to come back, or Michael. “Alright.” You said finally and her face lit up.  
“Smart girl, the keys are up front in the top drawers of one of the desks.” She pointed down the hall.

 

“How do you know?” You asked as you walked out of your cell, looking down the long hallway back up to the main rooms.

 

“Honey, I’ve been arrested more times than you can count on your right hand.” She snorted, which wasn’t very reassuring. 

 

Walking back up to the front rooms seemed like you were walking into a trap. It was so dark outside that the windows seemed like black pictures hung on the walls with your reflection painted onto them. Uneasy wasn’t even close to how you felt as you rummaged through the drawers. It felt like Michael was standing right behind you, ready to stab you as soon a you turned around. When you finally found the keys you had been thinking so much about him surprising you that it was almost impossible to turn around. But when you did, there was no one there. 

 

After you finally found the key that fit her cell door she all but threw it open, patting you roughly on the back. “You got a car?” She asked as she led you back down the hall, stinking of alcohol. You shook her head and she sighed. “Alright, my place isn’t too far from here.” The tone she spoke in made it seemed like she was trying to forgive you for not having a car ready for her grand escape. 

 

The outside air was cold and there was no one in sight, The street lights were almost useless, still the outdated dull orange all the small towns had. In the city they had these really bright white lights that were almost as good as daytime, but here you could barely see a few yards past one pole.

 

“Which way?” You asked as she stopped and looked down the street both ways. She looked back to you, about to answer, before her mouth dropped open. “What?” You asked, then looked behind you. No one was there. 

 

“I forgot my cigarettes inside. Give me a second.” She sighed and walked back inside the station.

 

Relief flooded over you, but you were a bit annoyed she had to react like that. You aren't going to lie, she scared the shit out of you for a second. “Great.” You muttered and stuck your hands in your pockets and looked around, wondering if it was a mistake trusting her. 

 

The bell on the door behind you tinkled as she walked back out with a lit cigarette between her lips. “Say, how did you know all that stuff about Michael? Like, who he’s after?” You asked as she began walking through the parking lot. It was a peculiar thing to know, it’s not like everyone knew about his obsession with Laurie. 

 

She didn’t answer, instead only shrugging. That made you lose a bit of the tiny amount of trust you had for her and you stayed a few steps behind. She was a lot less talkative now that she was out of her cell and free to do whatever she wanted. “Wait a second, seriously.” You grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around, her hand raised in the air as if she was about to hit you. But she froze again, that same stupid look on her face when she realized she left her cigarettes. 

 

“What, forgot something else?” You tried to hide the fact that she scared you when she raised her hand. She was quite the large woman, not fat, but as if she worked hands-on very often.

 

“It’s really you!” She breathed, a smile slowly spreading on her face. “You’re really here!”

 

You shifted your weight on your feet and raised your brows, not understanding what she meant. Then you saw she wasn’t looking at you, she was looking behind you. Your face fell and you turned around as slowly as you could, wanting to prepare yourself to whatever it was she was excited about. 

 

No. 

 

“I’ve got her, look, the one you want!” She said and grabbed your arms, pinning them behind your back so you couldn’t get away. “The one you came here for!” 

 

It was so strange seeing his mask so close to you, you had only seen it from a distance. He stood there, completely motionless, only moving to breathe, which was echoing behind the pale white disguise.

 

It was silent as she held you, you didn’t know what to do. It then clicked, she was one of those crazy freaks who were obsessed with serial killers. This was her plan, maybe, to get you to him and please him in some way, you didn’t know what was in it for her, maybe she just was absolutely nuts and didn’t want anything in return. 

 

Michael stepped forward so quickly it made you shriek in surprise and you tried to wriggle out of her grip, but it was no use, she was holding you with all her strength. “You bitch.” You gasped as you tried to get free.

 

He was about a foot away from you before his hand shot past your head, grabbing a fistful of her messy red hair, yanking her forwards so hard you fell into the ground at his feet. You took the opportunity and scooted away from him, unable to take your eyes off the scene in front of you. “Wait, Mikey, please, I love you!” She begged and dropped to her knees in front of him clutching onto his legs like a child with their father. You recoiled in disgust at her pathetic words, understanding completely now. She was definitely one of those freaks, no better than Michael himself. 

 

Before she could say anything else he picked her up by her hair, forcing her to stand in front of him. Without any hesitation he drove the knife through her chest, forcing her backward. She bumped into one of the trees they planted in the parking lot for shade. He stabbed her again and again, over ten times before he finally stopped. When he backed away she slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of her. He watched for a moment and you had a glimmer of hope that this was your time to escape. You slowly crawled backward to the police station doors, reaching up for the handles. When you pulled one of the doors open the bells tinkled and your heart jumped in your throat.

 

His head turned quickly in your direction and you held back a scream as you pulled yourself to your feet and rushed in the doors, shutting and locking them behind you. You could see him walk over to the doors and you let out a scream before you snapped out of it and ran into the front office. They kept the guns locked up in a cabinet, but with enough adrenaline you found yourself breaking apart the wood with the emergency axe they had on the wall. As you hacked through the wood you heard the glass on the front door break.

 

Not daring to look back you swung the axe one last time, barely earning enough space to pull out one of the shotguns they had. You turned around and aimed it at him, gasping when you saw he was already inside and was walking to you. You tried to cock the gun but of course, the safety was on. Fumbling to turn it off you walked backward until you were pressed in the corner of the wall. After you turned the safety off he was three yards ahead of you, quickly closing in. 

 

“Fuck!” You cried out and cocked the gun, holding it out in front of you. You aimed and pulled the trigger. The sickening sound of a click filled your ears. Of course, it wasn’t loaded. On the floor in front of you some shells had spilt out of the cabinet but it was too late. Michael grabbed the barrel of the gun and tore it from your grasp, almost breaking your fingers in the process. 

 

You realized you were fully at his mercy as he threw the gun on the floor. He looked back to you and stared. The worst part was you couldn’t see his face, so you had no idea what he was thinking. Not that if he wasn’t wearing a mask you could tell what he was thinking, he probably had just as much emotion as the mask he wore did. 

 

“Please.” You whispered as he took a step towards you. You bent your shoulders forward and tried to squeeze in the corner further to no avail. Crying wouldn’t work, he had no sympathy. “What do you want?” Your voice was barely a whisper. He didn’t give you another chance to speak before he grabbed you by your throat with one hand, forcing a gasp out of you. Slowly, painfully slowly, he lifted you up and up till he was the one looking up at you. You clawed at his hands and tried to think, but it was hard when a nearly seven foot man was making you feel like a rag doll. 

 

Your vision started to fade and that’s when the last of your survival instincts kicked in. You put your feet against his chest and pushed. Nothing. He was like a rock. You swung one foot between his legs, bingo. Even giant serial killers have their weakness. He flinched a bit, his grip on your neck loosening just enough for you to suck in a gasp of air. You kicked him again in the same place but this time harder. That got a bigger reaction out of him and he dropped you. You fell to the ground and wiggled away, grabbing the shotgun he threw at you. It had no shells in it, but it could still do some damage. Wobbling to your feet you tried to catch your breath before he made his recovery and came at you. 

 

He wasn’t expecting you to turn the gun around and hit him in the forehead with it, he stumbled back and you took your shot at freedom by the throat and ran. You ran out the door and into the night.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little slow at first, but I think the end of this chapter will make up for it.

You didn’t stop running until you hit the next town over. The sun had come up and you almost cried when you saw the other police station. This one was bigger since it was in the more populated area of Illinois. There were about ten police cars parked in the parking lot, along with some other normal cars. You knew you’d be safe there.

  
When you burst through the front doors everyone looked at you, about five cops and two civilians. One was a short man with a cast around his arm and shoulder, the other was an old lady who seemed to have been arguing with the cop in front of her.

  
“You okay?” The cop closest to you asked, looking over you suspiciously.

  
“Michael, I, I just saw Michael.” You panted and stumbled. You were extremely weak from not eating at all for the past two days and running almost all night long. The cop caught you and led you into the waiting room with the other two civilians. She sat you down in the chair and said something about getting you some water.

  
“You saw Michael Myers?” The short man with the injured arm came over, and then you realized it wasn’t his arm, he had been shot in the chest.

  
Nodding weakly you reached out for the cup of water the officer brought you back. “He killed a woman, he almost killed me,” You touched your neck and flinched as you realized how raw and sore the skin was.

  
“You’re (Y/N), aren’t you? I’m Dr. Ranbir Sartain, I was Michael’s doctor when he was in Smith’s Grove.” The man sat next to you, offering his hand for you to shake. You took his hand and eyed him warily as he started hurling questions at you. “Are you alright? Where did you see him?”

  
You nodded back towards where you came. “The police station a few miles back.” You suddenly remembered the woman who had fooled you and tried to gift you to Michael. “Oh, god.” Your throat formed a lump and you buried your face in your hands.

  
“Ms, can you tell me everything that happened last night?” An officer asked as she pulled out her notepad from the front pocket of her uniform. You recalled every event that happened leading up to now, all the while trying to hold back a panic attack.

  
“How did you get away?” Sartain was in shock, it was clear by the look on his face. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

  
You were about to answer, but then something made you uneasy. “How did you know my name?” You asked and looked at him with a confused expression. As you said that the female officer looked up from her notepad, obviously curious as well.

  
“I looked after Michael for many years, I know everything and every one concerning him.”

  
“But you seemed so confused as to how I got away.”

  
He nodded as if he had a perfect explanation for all your questions. “Could we talk privately,” He glanced to the officer still standing in front of the two of you. “Just for a moment.” She looked to you and you nodded, thankful for her checking.

  
After she walked out of the waiting room he turned to face you. “Michael is out to kill everyone even remotely related to Laurie Strode, and he starts with friends. Nothing will stand in his way, and he won’t stop. I’ve done my research on Laurie, trying to figure out what makes him tick.”

  
“So, how does he know? I mean, about Laurie and I? I was born when he was in the institution, there’s no way.” You still didn’t understand a few things.

  
“That’s the thing about Michael. He knows. There’s no other way to put it. You’re his next target. The granddaughters next, then the daughter, he’ll save Laurie for last. But he won’t stop until you’re out of the way.”

  
“Way to make me feel better!” You cursed. “Not exactly what I wanted to hear.”

  
“We’ve got to get you somewhere safe. Would Laurie let you stay with her?” He asked and you nodded, but then remembered you forgot the address.

  
“I haven’t talked to her in days, she won’t answer her phone, and I don’t remember how to get to her.”

  
“That’s no issue, I know where she lives.” He stood up, wincing a bit as the wrap around his shoulder and arm moved. “Well, are you coming? I’ve got a small stop to make before, hope you don’t mind.”

***

The ‘small stop’ happened to be an almost hour-long waste of time, he insisted he had to go and pick up some files from his house, which you objected completely. But, he was kind enough to give you a ride, so the least you could do was wait a while.

  
You were sitting in the passenger seat checking for any messages as you waited for him to come back out of the house. He almost gave you a heart attack when he opened the door while holding a stack full of papers. “And why do you need those?” You asked as he put his seatbelt back on and started the car.

  
“Just something I need to show Laurie.” He said quickly before changing the seatbelt. “Here, I thought you should eat.” He handed you a bottle of water and a banana that wasn’t quite ready yet.

  
“Oh, thank you.” You took it from him and eagerly drank the water, too thirsty to notice the seal on the cap was already broken. It had a weird aftertaste but you chalked it down to the brand.

  
Almost exactly thirty minutes later you felt dizzy as if you had been drinking alcohol. “I think I ate that banana too fast.” You spoke in a slurred voice, trying to sit up straight.

  
He didn’t respond as he was too concentrated on something ahead of the car. “I think-” You struggled to keep your eyes open. “Wha- what did you do?” You tried to reach for the door handle but your arms felt a thousand pounds.

Suddenly he slammed on the breaks and basically ran out of the car. All your efforts to move were in vain, you were completely limp and almost unconscious. You tried to call for help but all that escaped was a small whine. Looking back in his seat you saw the papers. Through the light from the car door being open you could see the papers up close.

They were blank, all of them, it was only an excuse to come back the way you came.

  
All you could move was your right arm and some of your face. Mustering up all of your remaining strength you pressed down on the belt buckle. You were rewarded with a soft click and the feeling of the strap gliding back into its place. You fumbled with the door handle but could only manage to open the door, it was too heavy for you to push.

  
Hope had escaped you, confusion engulfing you. Why did he drug you? Was he even his doctor? Why did he leave you alone? It seemed like the universe was telling you that there was no escaping your fate.

  
As if on cue with your thoughts your door opened. You slowly fell out onto the ground, unable to stop or at least sit up. You could see the shape of a man in front of you, too tall to be Sartain. Blinking a few times you caught a glimpse of black boots at your face slick with what you assumed was blood. You tried to speak but your voice had been reduced to a weak whisper.

  
The man lowered himself and confirmed your suspicions. His mask had a few small specks of blood from some sort of impact, your stomach churned at the thought. He must of killed his doctor. Was Sartain really looking for him? Did he want you dead? Moaning you fought to sit up but of course, nothing happened more than your fingers twitching.

  
You couldn’t move, completely at his mercy. Your vision was fading quickly and you hoped that when he killed you, you’d be out cold. “Do it.” Your voice was barely audible. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself to look at him. He was so still, until he tilted his head. It was the last thing you saw before he picked you up over his shoulder, then you finally succumbed to whatever Sartain had given you.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, and nothing too exciting happens. But it's necessary to the plot. The last chapter will be make the boring parts worth the wait, I promise.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s gonna be fine.” You recognized a female voice through your haze of sticky sleep, a voice that was very familiar and comforting. You were unable to identify who it was, for you were still struggling to regain full consciousness.

“She’s opening her eyes, look!” You could tell there were three different women gathered around you, two of them sounded panicked and unsure, but the other seemed to be too concentrated on you to let her emotions get in the way. All the people tricking you in the last few days made you extremely cautious and observant.

“(Y/N), can you hear me?” They knew your name, which at this point could either be very good or very bad.

You managed to move your head a bit, nodding as best as you could and letting out a weak groan. You had trouble keeping your eyes open the tiniest bit, and the rest of your body was a little less than paralyzed. Your vision cleared a bit and you first saw the ceiling above you. There was nothing remarkable about it, but in that moment you registered you were in a bed because of the height of the women next to you.

Looking away from the ceiling and to your right, you saw two blurry figures. You couldn’t make out their faces which was a problem on its own. “Where am I?” You shocked yourself with how well you spoke. You had assumed your attempt at talking would only result in a pathetic slur of words. Your eyes battled to open again and when they did you were revealed at what- no, who you saw.

“You’re safe now, just relax,” Laurie said and brushed your sweaty hair out of your face. “It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Her words wrapped you in a warm blanket of unbelievable solace and you stopped fighting to stay awake, letting the pull of exhaustion overcome you again.

 

***

 

This time when you woke up, you woke up for good. Only one of the women were with you, it was Laurie’s granddaughter Allyson.

“What time is it?” You sounded as if you just woke up from the best nap of your life, which was ironic.

“Oh, you’re awake!” She put down the book she had been reading and walked over to you. “How are you feeling? Do you need any water?”

Forcing yourself up into a sitting position you nodded. “Yes please.” You were thankful you could speak and see again clearly. Sartain must have put a roofie in your water bottle, you hadn’t noticed the seal was broken on the cap until this moment.

When Allyson came back she didn’t come back alone, Laurie and her daughter Karen were right behind her. Allyson handed you a tall glass of water which you drank very quickly, not taking a second to breathe between swallows. “More please.” You panted and handed the glass back to the youngest woman.

“Do you know how you got here?” Laurie asked as she sat down on the bed next to you.

You were forced to retell everything that happened in the following days, even telling her about his first appearance. When you told her you had lied you could see her top lip twitch.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She didn’t sound disappointed, which you expected, more so frustrated and angry, which was worse.

“I didn’t think it was him, I thought it might of been some freak trying to scare the neighborhood.” Not a complete lie. “I’m sorry, I should have told you.” You felt like you were about to cry again, but then you remembered the last thing that happened before you had passed out. “Wait, how did I get here?”

“That’s what we want to know.” Karen spoke for the first time since you’d been there. “We found you at her gate, unconscious on the ground, in perfect view of the security camera. Like someone had put you there.”

“Oh my god.” You suddenly remembered something that had blocked itself from your memory. “Michael, oh my god. I didn’t pass out right after Doctor Sartain got out of the car. It was about five minutes later. I was fighting the chemicals as best as I could. I had managed to open the car door but couldn’t get it to open all the way.” You cleared your throat and tried not to panic as the memory seemed to hit you like an eighteen wheeler. “Michael found me. I think Sartain was trying to purposefully meet him, and was going to use me as some sort of negotiation. But it obviously didn’t work out, the blood on Michael’s shoes was still wet. He opened my door and I fell out, the last thing I remember was telling him to get it over with and him picking me up, then I was out.”

The two were silent until Allyson walked back in with a fresh cup of water. “Thank you.” You sighed with relief and took the glass from her, drinking it slower this time.  
“Why is he after her too?” Karen asked in a voice that had a hint of disbelief, she wasn’t buying what you were saying. While her and Laurie talked you reached up to your neck and barely grazed your fingertips on the bruise. It was a hot and raw pain, still feeling so fresh. It felt as if someone had tried to choke you with a frayed rope.

“Don’t touch it.” Laurie warned, her sudden voice made you jump.

“Oh my god.” The bruise took Karen off guard and she looked almost disgusted. “He _really_ did try to kill you.” The bruise was sloppy and thick, covering half or your neck in a dark purple

You nodded, unable to speak because of the tears about to spill again. You hated how weak you felt, no one else was crying. “It’s okay baby.” Laurie whispered and pulled you into a hug. The feeling of safety was too much, you couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. You let it all pour out again, crying into her green jacket.

“It still doesn't explain how she got here.” Karen said after giving you two a few minutes of silence.

“Sleepwalking?” Allyson suggested but was shot down.

“You can't move at all when you’re drugged.” Karen said quickly.

“Don’t you two get it?” Laurie parted from your hug. “He took her here. He wants us here, he’s hunting us. This is how Michael plays.” Her voice was raw with emotion. “It’s like a game to him. Just like in 1978, my friends are first, then my family, then me. And he won't stop until he kills me, or _I kill him_.”

 

***

 

You felt safe in her house after she showed you around the property. She had plenty of security cameras and the gate around her property was nearly impossible to get through. She helped you brush up on the old things she taught you since you hadn’t used the skills in a long time.

“Are you ready?” Allyson asked as the two of you took a break from shooting some targets outside. “You know, for-”

“I’m ready. Are you?” You asked as you cleaned out the Glock you’d been given. She didn’t answer, and when you looked up you saw she was crying silently. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” You stood up from the metal chair you’d been sitting on, walking over to her. The fallen tree she’d been sitting on was damp from the early morning rain. “Laurie won’t let anything happen to us.”

“I know.” She cried, wiping her face. “I know, it’s just, I don’t get it. Why does he want to kill us? None of us have ever done anything to deserve the center of his sick obsession.” She gasped for breath as she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

“We should go inside. It’s getting dark and cold.” You said after a while and she nodded, sniffing as she picked up her own gun.

When you went outside you saw Laurie, Karen, and a man who you guessed to be Karen’s husband all sitting on the couch in the living room watching t.v. By the looks on their faces, you assumed the worst.

And you were right. Michael had killed three more people, two cops and a civilian. One of the cops had been decapitated, but not in the way you’d expect. It wasn’t a clean cut or even a cut at all. _He had literally ripped his head off his shoulders with his hands_. You covered your mouth with your hand in shock. “Oh my god.” You breathed.

The other cop had his head bashed in through a car window, the cuts from the glass made him bleed to death. And the other man was Doctor Sartain. He was almost completely unidentifiable, his head had been smashed in. The investigators said it only took one hit since his skull was spread out like puzzle pieces almost put together again. The dirt in the wound suggested Michael had stomped his head in.

“That’s our road.” Laurie suddenly shouted, standing up. You gasped as you realized it as well. Allyson made a run for the bathroom and Karen wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and cried. “Stop crying. Go make sure all the doors and the windows are locked.” Laurie said and went into the kitchen. You heard something loud moving as if a mechanical door in a high-security prison had opened.

Since Karen seemed too distraught you took it into your hands to check all the windows on the second floor.

All the rooms upstairs were cleared and once you were sure, you took a moment to breathe. It was a bad idea since you were alone with your thoughts. You stood in front of the window, looking out into the yard. The sun was creeping down below the trees, spilling a dark orange light over everything. It would have been a beautiful sight if you weren’t as scared as you were. You had almost anticipated seeing Michael out there, but he wasn’t. Or, so you thought. He was there, you just couldn’t see him. He was standing at the wood-line hidden by shadows, watching you.

He had actually been there all day, somehow going totally unnoticed by anyone. He was there when Laurie took you into her home, he was there when you and Allyson were shooting. Close enough where he could see every expression on your face, but far enough away so you didn’t suspect anything. This was almost his favorite part of it all. Knowing he has you paranoid and scared, your mentality slowly drifting away as fear swallowed your entire being. Your emotional strength had been broken down every single day since you first saw him.

  
Laurie caught you off guard by rushing into the room, making her way to the window. She checked the lock, leading you to believe she went in every other room and did the same. “Keep the lights off.” She said as she shut the curtains in front of you and turned off the lamp next to the spare bed.

“Sorry.” You apologized after nearly jumping out of your skin. “You’re so quiet, you scared me.” You tried to lighten the atmosphere, laughing a little.

She didn’t respond as she walked out of the room. You knew she wasn’t mad at you or anything, she was just extremely stressed out. And when she was stressed out, you were stressed even more. She was the only person here you knew had a chance against him.

Michael had watched everyone through the windows, savoring these moments before the end. The longer he could stalk you, the better. It was like the process of aging wine, it only gets better and better the longer its preserved. After all the curtains were shut he could no longer watch you, so he was forced to take another approach.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last day of peace, make sure you enjoy it.

You woke up like every other morning, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. The house smelt surprisingly like food, momentarily making you feel like everything was normal again.  
The feeling didn’t last for long. 

“Did you sleep well?” Laurie said as you walked into the kitchen, busying herself with making a cup of coffee. “I made some breakfast.” 

“I slept great, thanks to you.” You said as you walked up to the counter she was leaning beside. You snorted when you saw what she made, it was all protein. An incredible amount of eggs and bacon. “Oh, well this looks great.” You couldn't help yourself from stuffing your face. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a meal besides the banana you were given the other night.

Laurie smiled as she watched you eat, happy you looked better. You had gotten sleep, lots of water, and now food. It was an improvement from the day you got there, you could barely stand for too long. “I’m going to go outside and practice for a bit.” She picked up the gun she had set down next to her coffee cup. “Wanna join me?” 

You nodded with a mouthful of bacon, finally wrapping some in a paper towel along with a boiled egg. “I hope I’m not being greedy.” You laughed nervously as you followed her out of the house. “I just feel so hungry for some reason.”

“Eat as much as you can, you need all the energy you can get. Tomorrow is Halloween after all.” She didn’t sound worried or even upset, she was saying it as if it was any other day in the week. You would have been worried but she seemed so certain of herself, so utterly ready to put this all to an end.

You watched her shoot at some targets while you ate the rest of your food. “You’re so good at that.” You complimented her and stuffed the empty paper towel in the pockets of your jeans. 

She shrugged and reloaded the clip. “You can always be better.” After the clip clicked back into the gun she handed it to you. 

You shot for a while, using almost a hundred bullets each. But she said she had plenty of ammo and there was nothing wrong with being prepared. “Do you smell that?” You paused after emptying a clip. A crisp breeze had brought something with it, one of the most revolting smells you had ever been unlucky enough to smell. It was a combination of rust and something else you couldn’t place. 

“What is that?” She sniffed and wrinkled her face in disgust. 

You both walked around the house and at first, you found nothing. “Must have been some dead animal in the woods.” She suggested as you almost cleared the entire house. “I mean, it is hunting season-” She was cut short when you ended up at your bedroom window. Your blood seemed to freeze in your veins and your skin was on fire all at once. 

“He was here.” She sounded completely fed up. “And he wants us to know it.”  
There were four hunters nailed on both sides of your window, heads missing and guns at their feet. “How did I not hear this?” You whispered as you looked the bodies over. They had all been stabbed to death, but not in the heart. That would be too quick. Their stomachs were almost completely void of skin with their organs spilled out chaotically. 

“The Ambien.” She answered stiffly. “And be glad you didn’t wake up. I’m sure the noise alone would kill you. Come on. No one’s leaving the house until he’s dead. It’s too risky.” 

***

“He did what?”

“How did we not hear?”

“Who were they?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Laurie said as she handed out guns, giving you a shotgun in the place of the handgun you had been using. “All that matters anymore is that he’s here, and we’ve got one more day before he ends this game of his once and for all. No one is going outside anymore.”

Karen seemed like she was about to oppose but closed her mouth at the last minute. 

“Why is he toying with us?” Allyson asked in her sad soft voice, sounding like a lost child. It was kind of sad seeing how vulnerable she was. Her father wrapped her in a hug and she started crying. It reminded you of how you felt just a day or two ago. “He’s so sick, bringing her back here and not killing her to show how much power he has over us.” 

You turned away from the family, feeling awkward. The situation was making you nervous and the sounds of her crying made your anxiety even worse. 

Laurie was a bit softer with Allyson crying than she was with Karen. Instead of snapping at her to quit crying she went over to comfort her. It was appropriate since she was the youngest there and she had no one to stay strong for. Karen, on the other hand, had to stay strong for her daughter, she wasn’t allowed weakness, as cruel as it sounded. 

“Do you remember how to load this?” Laurie asked all three of them, they had identical guns. She had given them the easiest and most accurate ones since they weren’t familiar with any types of guns, besides Karen, obviously, she was given the option to choose her own. Laurie had given you the shotgun, it was the most powerful out of her collection besides her hunting rifle. It would stop Michael in his tracks but was too powerful for someone who didn’t have experience with its strong recoil. 

“This is the last day we have to prepare for him,” Laurie said after she showed them how to reload and cock their guns. “If you’re not ready for tomorrow, then it’s going to be one hard night.”

***

Everything happened when the sun went down. You heard arguing upstairs after you had all finished dinner. It sounded like Karen and her husband. Allyson was sitting with you in your room talking about silly simple stuff to keep negative thoughts at bay. When the shouting happened she looked to you with worry. All you could do was give her a look of sympathy.

Loud footsteps started coming down the stairs, angry and quick. You heard Laurie say something to them, but the walls were too thick. The only words you could make out were ‘crazy’ and ‘idiot’, then the front door slammed. 

“What the fuck?” You struggled to get off the bed and you almost tripped when you rushed into the living room. Laurie was standing in the doorway, shouting at whoever had just left. 

“Laurie?” You called and she turned around with a worried look. 

“Ray just left. I tried to stop him.” She explained and Allyson walked around the corner at the same time. 

“What? Why?” She gasped and ran to the open door, calling after her dad. She almost went out the actual door but Laurie stopped her by restraining her in her arms. “Dad! Come back!” She cried but he didn’t even slow down. He had a long gun in his hand, you couldn’t tell what type of gun it was but you knew it hadn’t been given to him. 

He just held the gun up in the air and shouted something about ‘ending this here and now’. How stupid could he be? You chewed on your lips as you watched him disappear down the road. “He’s going to kill him!” Allyson screamed as she tried her best to fight out of Laurie’s arms. “Let me go, let me-” 

The sound of a gunshot echoing through the night air stopped everyone. Allyson stopped fighting, freezing completely. There was silence after that. No screaming, no more shots, nothing. It was dead silent. Even the crickets and frogs had ended their songs. 

“What do we do?” In the midst of the struggle Karen had come down the stairs unnoticed. You could tell she wanted to do was run out after him but the possibility that he had just gotten killed was too strong. 

Your mind was filled with imagery you couldn’t shake. The dinner you had was fighting its way to escape and your heart threatened to combust. “Stay here.” Laurie marched into the living room to pick up her rifle. She engaged a bullet and looked through the sights once more before stepping through the open doorway. “Lock the door behind me. All of the locks. Do NOT open the door unless you know for sure it’s me.”

It was kind of silly for her to say that, but if Ray was stupid enough to walk outside in the middle of the night then you couldn’t put anything past anyone anymore. “Don’t go out there!” Allyson pleaded. You wanted to do the same but you knew Laurie was too stubborn to listen to anyone. 

“Be safe mom,” Karen said through tears, hugging her daughter close to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” She fought to hold back tears of her own as she walked off the porch. You quickly shut the door behind her and locked all of the locks, even placing the thick metal bar over the door. 

“Will she be okay?” Allyson sniffed, still tight in her mother’s embrace. 

“You think Laurie would get herself killed?” You tried to comfort her, putting on a brave face since her mother was too shocked to do it for her. “Besides-” You were going to say you had nothing to worry about until tomorrow night, but it felt like the wrong thing to say at the time. “She’ll be fine. You know how tough she is.” 

Your bluff worked, Allyson seemed to calm down a bit. “What about my dad?” 

That you had no answer for. The lack of reassurance caused her to go into a panic again. You felt awful but you knew there was nothing you could say that would make her feel better. Not this time.

Five minutes passed by like sixty. “Should we go check?” Allyson asked nervously from her spot on the bottom stair.

“No, she’s fine.” Karen quickly pushed the idea out of her daughters head. But you knew she wanted to. The only reason she didn’t was because she couldn’t leave Allyson alone. She most likely just lost her dad, she didn’t need her mother to die as well.

“I’m going to look.” You spoke up. Before you even got the last word out Karen stood up from beside her daughter.

“No! No way in hell!” She thought you had gone mad by the sound of her voice and the look on her face. “We all stay here until she gets back.” She put up a good act but you could still tell a small part of her wanted you to check. 

“I can’t just sit here.” You shook your head and walked to your room to retrieve your shotgun. You cocked it once you were at the door, the loud sound of it making both of the women jump. It seemed to echo in the silent house but it was a noise of comfort. Security. Protection.

“If I’m not back in ten minutes, both of you go in the basement. Don’t wait any longer than that.” You warned as you started unlocking the door. When you removed the large metal it clunked loudly on the floor. It felt like it was a solid hundred pounds. You took one last look at them and sighed, wondering if it was too much of a stupid idea to go out there. If it was anyone else out there besides Laurie, Karen or Allyson, you wouldn’t dare risk your life for them. But these women were like family. 

***

The woods were silent, empty of everything but the sound of your breathing and the rustle of leaves under your boots. Your gun was cold and heavy in your hands. The feeling of it prevented you from relaxing even the tiniest bit, it was a large reminder of why you were out there. 

For a few minutes, you heard or saw nothing. It was if nothing had even happened. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. You wanted to turn back and run all the way back to the safety of Laurie’s warm cabin, but you weren’t a coward. She was providing you with a safe place to stay, this was the least you could do for her.

You had been out there for five minutes and time was running out. Desperation clawed at you, urging you to go on. There was no other option but to keep looking. 

“(Y/N), what are you doing out here?” Laurie seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbing your arm so hard you couldn’t help but scream in surprise. She slapped a hand over your mouth and the realization of what you had done sunk in. Neither of you said anything, waiting to see what would happen. 

You saw him before you heard him. The moon provided just enough light to illuminate his mask and the decapitated head he was holding. You drew your gun into position and aimed at him. You were stopped short when he tossed the head at you. It rolled a bit before stopping at your feet. Laurie and you both looked down, gasping.

It was Ray.

You looked up to shoot the gun but it was too late. He was gone. “Run.” Laurie’s voice was back to authority mode. Happy to oblige you ran as fast as you could with the large five pound gun in your arms. 

Thankfully it hadn’t been ten minutes yet, and when you practically ran into the door you heard the locks clicking out of place almost immediately. 

“What happened? Where’s Ray?” Karen asked frantically as Laurie shut the door behind her, locking every single lock under five seconds. 

Laurie shook her head, and then they knew. And in the woods, Michael watched.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

The air was tense. Almost no one spoke the entire day. You were all waiting, ready. Your shotgun barely left your hands. The slightest noise would have everyone on their feet, ready to blow him away, but every time it was nothing.

But you couldn’t let your guard down. It’s what he wanted.

Even though it was a stressful day you found a way to make it not so bad. You made a pie out of stuff from Laurie's kitchen, even going as far as making the crust in the shape of a Jack-O-Lantern.

“Hope this isn't weird.” You said as you walked into the living room, holding the pie with Laurie's kitten oven mitts. “Or insensitive.” You slowly bent down and set the pie on the coffee table. Laurie walked from the window to come and look, but then she froze. You didn't know what to say and you were starting to feel like your idea was stupid. “I just wanted to… I don't know." Why did you think that was a good idea?

Laurie turned to you with tears in her eyes, pulling you into a tight hug. It took you off guard. She cried into your shoulder. “ _Thank you (Y/N)_ ,” She said through sobs. “You did wonderfully.” Her words of praise made your heart swell, you knew by how she acted this meant to her.

You all allowed yourselves an hour or two to eat and talk. You could tell Karen needed it the most, she wasn't allowed time to grieve the death of her husband. It was the price of being a mother.

You hadn't forgotten about Michael, there was no chance in that. But just in case you did, he decided to send a reminder. This reminder of his came around four P.M in the form of a screaming man. He was dressed in hunting gear with a coating of dark red blood covering his face and neck.

“Help! Help me!” He shouted from the tops of his lungs as he stumbled up the driveway, limping and clutching his side. “Please! Someone!” His voice was raw and it struck a chord with you. You looked to Allyson but she looked just as conflicted as you did. The two of you had been watching the news on the couch together while Karen stood by the front door and Laurie walked around the house. She would look out all the windows on the first floor, then the top and repeat.

Laurie ran into the living room and peeked through the front blinds. “What do we do?” You asked as he came closer and closer, a few yards away from the porch.

“It could be a trap.” Laurie said quietly, looking around outside to see if Michael was hiding anywhere.

“Let him in! He’s hurt!” Allyson said like it was the only thing you could do. You wished you could agree with her but it was too risky. “ _Grandmother_!”

Laurie took a moment to think before picking up her rifle and aiming it at the door. She nodded to Karen who still looked unsure. “Open it.” She said after she didn’t immediately do so. The man's pleas grew louder as he neared the porch.

“Goddamnit!” Karen gave in and started unlocking the door, tossing the metal bar on the floor with a loud clunk. She swung the heavy door open and Laurie stepped into the doorway, aiming the gun at him.

“Hurry!” She commanded, looking all over the yard with rapid movements.

He was almost at the first step when Michael walked out from behind Laurie’s truck, making quick pace to him.

“Oh god!” You screamed, grabbing Laurie by the arm and yanking her back. The gun went off and struck its target. Karen slammed the door and locked it back, metal bar and all.

“Did you hit him?” Allyson shoved her way to the door, looking out the glass. You all fought to look out the glass, and sure enough, she shot him. But it wasn't a good enough wound, it had only hit his arm.

“I had him.” Laurie’s voice was cold and you realized what you had done.

“Laurie…” You breathed, guilt stripping you of every other feeling besides shame. “I-”

“You hit his arm!” Allyson said excitedly. “But, the man, he…” She trailed off and you all knew what she meant. His screams had stopped. “Michael’s dragging him off." He wanted you to see him kill that man and show you that you were all powerless against him. There was nothing you could do, you couldn’t even save a damn hunter three yards away from you.

Laurie sat down on the couch and sighed, engaging a new bullet. “Next time I have him like that, no matter how much danger I’m in,” She made sure to look at you. “ **Don’t stop me**.”

You nodded, looking down at your feet with shame. “I’m sorry.”

 

***

At night was when he started the end of his game. You were all in the living room, silently waiting when you heard glass shattering upstairs. Laurie wasted no time in picking her gun back up. “Get in the basement. All of you. Now!”

Karen grabbed Allyson by the arm and herded the two of you into the kitchen. “Come on.” She muttered quickly. You looked back as you watched Laurie walk upstairs, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time you saw her.

The basement door seemed to take forever to slide open. It seemed even louder as well. Once it opened Karen rushed Allyson down the stairs, then looked to you. “Come on, hurry.”

You were about to go down when you heard more glass break, but it sounded closer this time. You looked to Karen and considered your options, knowing she worried about Laurie more than she did you. You knew what you had to do. “Go be with your daughter.” You said and traded guns with her. Michael was probably in the house and if you were in a room together it would be easier to pull out a handgun. She looked as if she knew she should have stopped you, but she was grateful at the same time. As you walked out of the kitchen you heard Allyson objecting before the door closed on both of them.

 _‘Alright_.’ You thought to yourself as you took a deep breath, walking slowly down the long first-floor hallway. You could feel a draft coming from one of the rooms, meaning he had broken one of the downstairs windows as well. _‘You can do this. He’s human, right?’_ It didn’t make you feel better that you couldn’t affirm your last thought.

You checked each room, none of them containing Michael. Then you reached the last room, the bathroom. The one with the most hiding spots. You were too focused on clearing the bathroom that you failed to notice the hallway window was in fact not only shattered but open. Sweat beaded at your forehead as you whipped open the shower curtain, sighing with relief when you saw he wasn’t there. You closed your eyes and rubbed your forehead in an attempt to calm down. Bad idea.

A large, hot hand covered your mouth and drug you out of the bathroom. The first thing you tried to do was scream but his hand completely muffled your effort. You then tried to shoot your gun but he was one step ahead of you, grabbing your wrist and crushing it with his grip. Your knees buckled from the pain and you fell against him. Was this it? This is how you died? So early? You looked through cloudy eyes at the open window, the stars and moon were all covered by thick dark clouds. It seemed like some sort of sick message from the earth that this was how it was supposed to end. Like it was all happening for a reason. You looked up and saw Michael looking down at you. The eye holes were completely black. That was the scariest part about him, you couldn’t see his eyes. If you could see his eyes maybe he wouldn’t be so terrifying, it would make him seem a little more human. But he wasn’t, he couldn’t be. He was so cold. The gun finally fell out of your hand and he kicked it far away, pulling you to your feet. He shoved you roughly, with all his force, and you fell back into the hallway on your back. Your head slammed hard against the hardwood floor.

_Fuck._

You moaned in pain and closed your eyes as you tried to recover from the hit. All your senses spun and you couldn’t tell which way was up. You were surprised the impact alone didn’t kill you or at least knock you out.

Michael just watched you, looking down at you silently. You wished he would just kill you then. The waiting was the hardest. “Please.” You begged and your voice cracked. The tears didn’t stop coming. It was pathetic how quickly he had dominated you, but to be fair, no one could be fighting after hitting their head that hard. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It was Michael Myers, after all. "Michael," Maybe using his name would do something to him. "Michael, please, don't hurt me."

He remained still and you took that as your cue. Alright, begging wasn't working. You forced yourself to move onto your stomach, gasping when you accidentally rolled over your broken wrist. Sobs escaped your mouth as you tried to pull yourself down the hallway by your elbows. “Laurie!” Your attempt at screaming was sad in the least. It sounded like you had a sore throat, it must have been from the crying.

“(Y/N)!” You heard her call along with quick footsteps down the stairs. She heard you!

Your will to survive became stronger and you groaned as you pulled yourself faster. If only it would have been enough. Michael grabbed you by the back of your shirt and lifted you off the ground, quickly sliding into the closest room.

His hand was once again over your mouth as he backed the both of you into the closet, slowly shutting it to make the least noise possible. From the cracks in the closet doors, you could see Laurie walk by.

Michael knew you were going to try to scream so he pressed the knife against your throat as a warning, a warning you took gladly. He hadn’t killed you yet so must have some bigger plan. It should have calmed you down, even if only a little bit, but it didn’t. You knew for sure he would kill you before twelve P.M, and it was around ten now.

The closet started to get hot from the two bodies producing heat. Michael was a radiator on his own and you were practically on fire from adrenaline, you wouldn’t doubt if it was eighty degrees in the small space. You began to feel extremely claustrophobic. His rhythmic breathing sent chills down your spine and raised the hair on every part of your body.

After a few minutes of Laurie calling for you, she walked back down the hall, entering the room you were in.

“(Y/N)?” She called out, aiming her gun and flashlight at the corners of the room. Once she had them cleared she turned to the closet you were in, the light blinding you. Your heart was almost bursting out of your chest, you were conflicted if you wanted her to find you or not. What if Michael wanted to kill you in front of her? What if she saw Michael's mask before she saw you and shot?

“Mom?” Karen’s voice sounded from the living room and you sighed with relief as Laurie walked out of the room.

“Get back down there!” You heard Laurie scold her daughter.

You nervously looked up at Michael who’s grip on you was still firm. He stared straight ahead of you, not moving. He seemed like a statue most of the time. You were beginning to think he had no plan before he opened the closet doors and threw you out, closing it behind you.

“Laurie!” You found your voice was back and stronger than ever as you ran out of the room. Laurie ran up to you and embraced you tightly, allowing you to cry for a few seconds before grabbing your shoulder and forcing you to look at her.

“Where is he?”

“The closet, in the first room.” You pointed down the hall and she went straight there. You followed reluctantly behind, holding your limp wrist close to your chest.

Laurie stood in front of the closet, her breath ragged. This was it. You expected her to open the door but realized that was an unnecessary step, according to her. She shot through the doors, emptying her gun into the small room.

Silence filled the air along with the smell of gunpowder. Once the smoke cleared she opened the tattered doors with the barrel of her gun. You walked over to her, swallowing hard. Seeing Michael dead was something you strangely hadn’t prepared yourself for.

Your heart stopped. You found yourself unable to move. It was like the roofie all over again. He wasn’t there. The closet was empty. You couldn’t speak or even turn to see Laurie’s reaction. Neither of you knew what to do but she recovered quicker, turning to you. “He must have-” She was cut short. Michael walked out of the shadows from the corner of the room and stalked towards her. She gasped and aimed her gun at him, the trigger making a hollow click when she squeezed it. She had no time to pull out her handgun strapped to her belt, he was already on her. He grabbed her with both hands by the throat and slammed her against the wall, sliding her up so her feet were off the ground.

“No!” You screamed and ran at him, trying desperately to pull him off of her. “Laurie!” You didn’t know what to do, he was so strong and wouldn’t budge an inch. You were hopeless again.

“(Y/N), move!” You looked in the hallway to see Allyson holding the shotgun. Karen was beside her with a small handgun, the one that never jammed. You practically flung yourself away from him. A deafening shot filled the air and robbed you of your hearing. The ringing in your ears was so loud you couldn’t hear your own breathing.

She had shot him, that was not debatable, but the recoil was too powerful. It had only grazed his back. It was a miracle for him, he had gotten spared by the grace of an untrained shooter. He dropped Laurie onto the floor and made his way to the two Strode women, uncaring of the blood streaming out from his back.

Allyson raised the gun again but of course, it was empty. The used shell tinkled clinked onto the floor, rolling away. You had forgotten to put more than one shell into the gun, you had been too occupied with baking the pie earlier to reload it after practice.

Karen stepped in front of her and started shooting. Michael took each bullet like it was nothing.

“His head!” You shouted at them as you helped Laurie to her feet. You saw Karen aim the gun higher but he was already too close. He grabbed the gun and twisted her arm.

“Closet.” Laurie choked out and you looked in the closet to see your last resort. A thick wooden baseball bat was propped against the corner.

You picked it up as fast as you could and ran after Michael, forgetting about his blood coating the floor. As you raised the bat you slipped a bit. Figuring it was your best chance you swung at his kneecaps after you hit the ground. It worked well enough and his legs buckled under him. He fell to his knees and gave you a small doorway.

“Come on Laurie!” You pulled her to her feet. It only took her a moment to recover and then you carefully walked by Michael, who was trying to stand back up. You picked up the bat again and broke it over his back.

“What the fuck?” You breathed as you saw the wood splinters fall to the floor.

“Hurry!” Laurie shouted at you, the rest of the women had already run into the kitchen.

You took another look at Michael. He was staring right at you while he slowly pulled himself to his feet again. Great.

“We need him to go down there,” Laurie explained when you reached the hidden staircase. You were going to ask why, but wet footsteps stole your voice from you. “Go.” She urged quietly. The three of you practically ran down the stairs. Karen was barely on the first step before Laurie had pushed the button, the counter slowly grinding back into place.

“Why didn’t she come?” Allyson cried as she stood the farthest she could away from the stairs. You shook your head, you had no answer, but you knew Laurie knew exactly what she was doing.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the footsteps were on top of you. You all looked at the ceiling, seeing his shoes cast shadows through the gaps in the wood.

“He needs to be down here.” You repeated Laurie’s earlier words, looking around. It didn't’ make sense. Why?

You were allowed no more time to think. The counter above the staircase started to shake roughly before loudly slamming back. He was trying to pull it off the hinges. “There’s no way,” Allyson whispered, shaking her head.

You thought by now you had all learned to put nothing past Michael.

The counter shook again, dust falling down the staircase. It wasn’t long before the wood started to crack, and then finally, coming completely apart. Nothing was said. Your cover was gone. Karen looked back towards the gun case and pulled out the one with engravings, letters you didn’t understand. She aimed back up to the empty space. She was visibly shaking.

  
She put on a show for a while after Michael didn’t make an appearance, crying out for Laurie. You looked to Allyson, but she was a wreck. Her face was red from crying and she was shaking worse than her mother.

“ **Gotcha**.”

You looked back with surprise as the gun went off.

She hit him. You gasped as you saw Laurie come out from the shadows behind him, sinking a knife into his shoulder. He tumbled down the stairs, landing at Karen’s feet.

“Oh my god.” You breathed, looking at his body.

“Now, hurry!” Laurie shouted and Allyson was shoved upstairs by her mother, who followed next. It was hard to pull yourself away from him, was he dead? Your question was answered when he sat upright, looking dead at you. You gasped and ran to the stairs, climbing them as fast as your body would take you. Laurie grabbed your arm and helped you up, but you were almost yanked out of her grasp when a hand wrapped around your ankle. “No!” She screamed and held tighter, even Karen had to help. You were too scared to cry. You tried to turn around and kick at him, which you managed to do, but he was unphased by a boot to the face.

You had gotten so far. You truly had. But you didn’t see a way out of this one.

During the whole week, Allyson hadn’t done much. To be brutally honest, she was as unhelpful as they come. She was still so young, you had to give her that. But tonight, she changed all that. All you saw was a huge kitchen knife being swung down into his arm multiple times. Even if it didn’t hurt him the wound would have done too much damage for him to keep holding on. Your leg slipped out of his grasp and you gave him one good kick, sending him falling onto his back. You scrambled up the steps and onto the floor.

Loud sharp slashes gave you a shock and you looked back down the stairs.

“Holy shit.”

Laurie had somehow rigged the room to become a literal trap. There was no way anyone, not even Michael, could get out of there. Multiple thick bars of metal had impaled the sides of the entrance, leaving no space for him to climb out, and he knew it too. The smell of some sort of gas reached your nostrils. Down below you could see orange lights somewhere in the basement. She was going to burn the whole place down.

You wanted to be relieved, just like the other women were, but you couldn’t be. Not with the way Michael just stood there, looking up at you. He knew his fate, why was he just standing there? Was he going to say nothing? No pleading, no attempt to tear the place apart? Nothing. He stood there, not budging an inch. Even though you couldn’t see his eyes, you knew he was looking straight into yours.

Laurie had to pull you out of the house.

Even as you walked down the road you couldn’t help but look back. It didn't feel real. You wanted to be happy and relieved, but it just didn’t feel real. You swallowed hard and looked away from the house.

**You knew it wasn’t over. Something deep inside you told you this wasn’t over.**

**It couldn’t be.**

**And it wasn’t.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of my series! I hope you liked the ending, I was torn on which route to do, but in the end, I decided to go the more realistic route. If you don't like it, comment below and let me know how you wished it would have ended and I'll make that happen!  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
